War of Spanish Succession
The War of Spanish Succession began at the start of the eighteenth century and was a conflict between a Grand Alliance of some of Europe's superpowers versus the Bourbons of France. How it Began The Habsburg Dynasty had been ruling throughout Europe for centuries, notably in Spain and Austria. However, the Spanish Branch, at the end of its existence, had been producing impotent and mentally-ill monarchs who did poorly in governing Spain and its vast empire. The last of these rulers was Charles II, who, throughout his reign, had been building up close relationships with France's ruling family, the Bourbons. When Charles died in 1700, the notorious Bourbon "sun-king", Louis XIV, accepted Charles's will, which stated that Louis's grandson, Philip of Anjou, was to inherit the Spanish Throne. Shocked and fearful of what an empire the Bourbons will have in Western Europe, Austria intensified its own claims for Spain through a duke of their own, Charles. Disregarding Austria, Louis went through with placing his grandson to rule Spain. Austria, unwilling to accept this, then conjured up a Grand Alliance to fight this nation of one of the finest administrations, economies, and military in Europe. In the war that would start in that same year of Charles II's death, brilliant commanders would arise, including John Churchill, Duc de Vilars, and Prince Eugene of Savoy. The Combat/Battles Two theaters of the war were fought over the next fourteen years, one in Europe, and one in the Americas, which was nicknamed Queen Anne's War. Queen Anne's War was, for the most part, naval encounters between Grand Alliance and French-allied privateers. One of the most famous of Britain's privateers who was involved in this war was Edward Teach, later known as Blackbeard. On land, raids by native Americans and their European allies were frequent, particularly in the northern region of the Thirteen Colonies in North America. British-allied James Oglethorpe, who was positioned in the south of his colony, Georgia, also led attacks on Spanish Florida. Erstwhile in Europe, France's professional army was gearing up to battle with nations such as Great Britain,the Netherlands, and of course, Austria and its Holy Roman Empire. With Spain in domestic confliction and foreign military incompetence, they were of little assistance to Louis, who was repeatedly beaten in battles with John Churchill and Eugene of Savoy. Some of these classics included the Battles of Bleinheim, Ramilles, Oudenarde, and Malplaquet. However, many of these were won at heavy casualties and still left room for a French reassurgance. But despite France's victories at Almansa, and Villaviciosa, the allies still held them back tightly in the Netherlands and Germany. As a result, Louis began to contemplate peace negotiations with the allies. Ending the War By 1713, the cause of this war of succession had become tumultous and hypocritical. Austria's claims through Charles (VI), who had become Holy Roman Emperor and King of Austria, now made its former allies contemplating whether a Spanish-French, or a Spanish-Austrian Empire would be the least threatening to Europe's balance of power. Regardless, France no longer saw that it could gain a devastating advance on the allies and began negotiating numerous treaties, starting first with the Treaty of Utrecht. Then, in 1714, the Treaties of Rastatt and Baden also came into effect, and so, the war had at last ended. Philip had still ascended to the throne of Spain as Philip V, but was removed from the French line of succession. Spain had lost many of its territorial positions in the Netherlands, and Italy. Philip V, however, still held onto to old grudges as King of Spain and would eventually seek for reinstatement to the French Throne in the War of the Quadruple Alliance from 1718-1720. This campaign would ultimately fail to succeed in the end. Category:Colonialism